Jouet Brisé
by Dunkel Blut
Summary: TRADUCTION de Broken Toy par Nenya Entwhistle. La guerre est dure, impardonnable et implacable. Harry a survécu comme Severus, mais alors que Severus est intact, Harry, lui, ne l'est pas. Severus peut-il le sauver ou Harry est-il condamné à la folie?


**JOUET BRISÉ**

De Nenya Entwhistle

Traduit de l'américain par Dunkel Blut

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'auteur n'a fait que les emprunter pour un bref moment.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire cet(te) auteur(e) talentueux(se) afin de vous offrir tout le plaisir que m'a procuré cette lecture. =)

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire est un slash et n'a été revue par aucun Beta. Lisez à vos propres risques et ne prenez pas la peine d'envoyer des messages d'indignation et de protestation à propos de la vie amoureuse des homosexuels. J'en conclurais seulement que vous ne savez pas lire.

* * *

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et au regard vert et vif, qui d'autre que…?

- Harry! Cria Severus. Harry! Regarde-moi! POTTER!

Avant même qu'il ne puisse saisir le garçon et le secouer pour lui faire regagner ses sens, deux Griffondors téméraires se jetèrent sur son chemin. Severus faisait maintenant face à nul autre que Weasley et Granger Weasley.

- Poussez-vous! Grogna-t-il. À L'INSTANT!

- Non, répliqua Granger, le regard flamboyant de colère et de détermination.

Severus constata à quel point cette situation était ridicule. La jeune femme ne rendait pas service à Harry en tentant de le protéger de la sorte. Ce dont Harry avait besoin à l'instant même était un dur et brusque rappel à la réalité. S'il pouvait capter son attention, Severus pourrait utiliser une approche ferme, douce et même « affectueuse ». Mais jusque là…

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas blesser Harry. Vous ne croyez pas que vous en avez suffisamment fait? Cracha-t-elle. Après tout ce que vous leuravez laissé lui faire? Vous étiez sensé le protéger, mais vous avez pris part à tous ces viols! Vous êtes un homme infâme, Snape. Dumbledore vous a peut-être laissé vous en tirer, mais ce ne sera pas le cas avec nous! Vous allez payer pour ce que vous lui avez fait!

- Vous feriez mieux de partir, murmura Weasley d'un ton si menaçant que Severus en était presque impressionné.

Harry, terriblement perdu, se balançait d'avant en arrière de façon incontrôlable. Severus voulait aller vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras et le faire revenir sur terre. Harry ne réalisait-il pas? Ne savait-il pas? La guerre était finie. Voldemort était mort. Tout était revenu à la normal et c'était grâce à lui : Le Survivant. Et cette fois il avait vraiment survécu.

- Non, murmura Severus. Je ne vous le laisserai pas. J'ai promis de ne pas l'abandonner et je suis un homme de parole.

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous lui avez fait suffisamment de mal?! S'exclama Granger. Regardez-le! C'est votre faute ce qui lui est arrivé!

Des larmes inondaient le visage de la jeune femme.

- Il est brisé, Snape, et je ne vous laisserai plus lui faire de mal. SORTEZ!

Severus tenta de croiser le regard de Harry, mais le garçon, borné, ne le regardait pas. Il fixait le mur d'un air absent, le regard vide, prisonnier de son petit monde. Severus leur envoya un regard furieux et fit volte face, les laissant seuls avec Harry.

«Je suis désolé, Harry», pensa-t-il. «Mais je reviendrai, je le promets».

Il entendit la voix de Weasley avant de transplaner.

- Bon débarras!

HP

Alors Severus vola Harry. Il le vola au beau milieu de la nuit sous la garde de Granger et de Weasley, méprisant leur arrogance. Ils avaient peut-être fait en sorte d'empêcher quiconque d'atteindre Harry, mais ils n'avaient jamais pensé à l'empêcher lui-même de sortir. Se trouvant incapable d'accéder à la chambre de Harry, ce-dernier en était heureusement sorti. Cela avait été si facile.

- Severus, avait murmuré Harry.

Severus avait alors aperçu un éclair de lucidité dans son regard avant qu'il ne se voile à nouveau. Puis, le garçon s'était recroquevillé et avait commencé à gémir comme une personne en détresse. Severus avait sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, puis il s'était agenouillé à côté de Harry et avait pris le frêle garçon dans ses bras. Harry avait tenté de se libérer, mais il s'était finalement calmé et lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux sur Severus, le cœur de ce-dernier s'était brisé.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- S… Un ami, avait-il répondu. Un _bon_ ami.

Un magnifique et douloureux sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de Harry. Sa beauté était l'innocence même.

- Veux-tu jouer avec moi? Avait demandé Harry. Veux-tu faire un jeu avec moi?

- Oui, je veux jouer avec toi, mais tu dois venir avec moi quelque part, tu veux bien?

Il avait tendu la main.

Harry avait alors incliné la tête comme s'il réfléchissait et ce geste lui avait rappelé beaucoup trop comment, par le passé, Harry avait l'habitude de réfléchir et de l'analyser.

- D'accord, répondit-il enfin. Mais tu promets de jouer quand nous serons arrivés?

- Oui, je le promets.

Alors Harry avait pris sa main en s'exclamant :

- Super!

Et ce fut là comment Severus vola Harry.

HP

Dumbledore était leur gardien du secret. Severus n'avait confiance en personne, mais il devait cacher Harry. Harry n'était pas prêt pour faire face au monde. Harry, qui pendant longtemps avait été plus mature que son âge, était maintenant devenu si jeune, et qui savait pour combien de temps? Severus avait besoin de Dumbledore, alors il se servait du vieil homme. Ce n'était pas l'arrangement idéal, mais cela suffisait. Cela devait suffire. Dumbledore le leur devait.

Ils étaient donc cachés par le Charme de Fidélité, et si bien cachés que personne ne savait où ils se trouvaient. Severus esquissait un rictus et roulait les yeux chaque fois qu'il lisait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier: _La Disparition du Survivant!, Où est Harry Potter?, Notre Sauveur est-il Mort?... _Tous des idiots et des imbéciles. Bien sûr, les présumés endroits où se trouvait Harry n'étaient que d'hilarantes présomptions. Harry n'était pas sur le site des pyramides d'Égypte, ni sur les plages de Key West, ni dans les ruines de l'Italie. Non, Harry Potter était là où il était sensé être … à Poudlard… dans les cachots… avec lui.

HP

Harry était un garçon heureux, maintenant. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Severus croyait. Harry souriait toujours. Il avait ce que les enfants voulaient : il avait des jouets et il avait des livres. Et il faisait sans aucun doute ce que les enfants voulaient : il jouait et il lisait. Et lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, il savait exactement qui appeler, ce qui faisait de lui un enfant gâté. Lorsque l'un de ces moments arrivait où il s'ennuyait, c'était nulle autre que Severus qu'il appelait. Et Severus méprisait le surnom que lui avait donné Harry.

- SEV! Cria Harry. SEV, SEV viens ici! SEEEVVVV!

Severus venait toujours.

- Lire! Demanda Harry.

« Insupportable gamin gâté et arrogant », pensa Severus pendant qu'il fit son entrée dans la pièce, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui avec autorité.

Malgré son air renfrogné, il ne semblait pas intimider sa jeune charge pour le moins du monde. L'enfant n'en sourit que davantage. Potter, décida Severus, était un enfant vraiment très troublant.

- Lis-moi livre!

Severus porta son regard sur le livre rouge et doré, illustré d'un lion sur la couverture. Pas encore ce livre. PAS ENCORE CE LIVRE!

«Le Courageux Lion qui Rugissait».

Severus soupira, pris le livre des mains de l'enfant et l'ouvrit à la première page avant de commencer à lire.

- Il était une fois un lion qui vivait dans la jungle…

HP

Il y avait des jours où Harry était un jeune homme triste. Ces jours rappelaient à Severus que Harry n'avait pas totalement la mentalité d'un enfant d'environ quatre ans. Au contraire, Harry était un beau jeune homme de vingt et un an, emprisonné dans son âme d'enfant. Aussi pénible que pouvait être Harry en tant qu'enfant, Severus en était quelque peu soulagé de le voir heureux dans cette mentalité.

HP

Cette nuit était une mauvaise nuit. Harry se balançait d'avant en arrière sur son séant. Plus aucune vivacité ne brillait dans ses yeux verts. Ils étaient fatigués, empreint d'un sentiment tragique. Severus détestait ces moments où Harry devenait triste et où il refusait sa compagnie. Au cours de ces moments, Harry allait souvent se cacher dans un petit coin sombre des cachots et se perdait dans les cauchemars de son passé.

- Va-t'en, sifflait alors Harry quand Severus tentait de s'approcher. VA-T'EN!!!!

Et il quittait les lieux.

HP

- Aaah, fit Harry. Oooh.

C'était la réaction typide d'un jeune enfant observant un faux vif d'or qui voletait dans l'air. Severus le regardait avec une bienveillance qui devait être dû à son âge avancé. Il ne se serait jamais cru aussi gentil, et ce, même envers Harry. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, cette tendresse ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Elle ne faisait, au contraire, que devenir de plus en plus profonde. Cela en devenait même perturbant lorsque Severus prenait la peine d'y penser. Malgré cela, la seule idée qui lui venait en tête était à quel point Harry était mignon lorsqu'il tentait d'attraper le vif d'or avec sa main.

- Sev! Regarde! S'exclama Harry.

Il captura le jouet volant dans sa main.

- Regarde!

Severus applaudit d'un air satisfait et Harry rayonna. Parfois, pensa Severus, Harry était beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne pouvait l'être certains jours. Ce jour-là, il devait avoir la mentalité d'un enfant de trois ans. Rajeunissait-il progressivement ou Severus se faisait-il des idées?

- Sev veut jouer? Demanda Harry, ses gestes et ses allures étant celles d'un très jeune enfant alors que son corps était celui d'un jeune homme.

Severus sentit son cœur se pincer douloureusement à la constatation de ce que Harry Potter était devenu et de ce que la communauté des sorciers avait fait de leur sauveur.

- Vif! Vif! Regarde!

Severus sourit ou plutôt il esquissa un sourire tordu. Mais cela ne découragea pas pour autant l'enfant Potter qui tendit le vif d'or à l'homme. Severus le prit, faisant ce que l'enfant attendait de lui. Le gamin avait besoin d'apprendre à être plus égoïste et à cesser de se préoccuper des autres. Même à cette étape de l'enfance, où tous les enfants sont généralement égocentriques et en manque d'attention, Harry, lui, était incroyablement altruiste et indépendant. Et c'était bien là le problème.

- Merci, fit Severus, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Bien…nu… Tenta d'articuler Harry, une tâche plutôt difficile pour un adulte ayant la mentalité d'un bambin.

Il semblait que Harry était revenu au stade de la prononciation à deux syllabes. Dommage que ce que Severus entendait était vulgaire.

HP

- Severus, dit Harry.

Severus fut surpris d'entendre Harry prononcer son nom entier. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, depuis _ces jours terribles._

- Voudrais-tu me tenir dans tes bras comme tu faisais avant?

Severus sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Harry se souvenait-il de ces temps-là?

« Bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelait », se dit Severus.

Mais si Harry se rappelait de la manière dont il le prenait dans ses bras, se souvenait-il de tout le reste également? Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait cru Harry trop gravement atteint pour se rappeler ce qu'il avait l'habitude de lui faire.

- S'il te plaît?

Severus reposa la tête sur l'épaule du garçon et entoura le jeune homme de ses bras en le serrant contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que le fessier de Harry se presse contre l'entrejambe de Severus. Ce-dernier espérait que Harry avait toujours une parcelle d'enfance en lui amplement suffisante pour ne pas remarquer son érection.

- Je sais ce que tu as fait, murmura Harry.

Severus eut l'impression que l'air se bloqua dans sa poitrine, mais il maintint Harry contre lui.

- Je sais, répéta Harry. Ça va.

« Ça va »_,_ se répéta Severus, « ça va ».

Puis Harry commença à pleurer et ce n'était pas les doux sanglots d'un adulte tentant de retenir ses larmes, mais ce fut les cris et les pleurs d'un enfant dont la tristesse et le désespoir devenaient trop lourd à supporter. Ça n'allait pas.

HP

- Nounours! Cria Harry. Je veux nounours!

Severus constata que sa structure de phrase s'améliorait. Il y a une semaine, Harry aurait plutôt dit : «Moi veut nounours». Cela avait pris à Severus des semaines de patience pour ancrer dans la tête de Harry que la manière appropriée de commencer une phrase à la première personne était de dire : «Je» et non «moi».

Severus tendit à Harry son ours en peluche et un ravissant sourire enfantin rayonna sur visage du garçon.

HP

Le temps qui passait n'importait plus. Il s'écoulait et refluait, mais cela avait peu d'importance. Rien n'importait vraiment. Harry et Severus avaient tout leur temps devant eux; Harry, afin qu'il puisse aller mieux et peut-être fonctionner normalement un jour; et Severus, afin qu'il puisse surmonter sa culpabilité et admettre sa folie.

HP

- Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Harry une nuit lors d'un de ses rares moments de lucidité. Severus? Tu m'aimes, non?

Severus avait été dévoré par la culpabilité que lui amenait la question de Harry. Oui, il aimait le gamin. Oui, il en était follement amoureux, alors qu'il n'aurait tout d'abord jamais dû tomber amoureux. Quel imbécile il était. Il était tombé amoureux de Harry quand l'enfant était à son plus bas, quand Harry avait eu le plus besoin de lui parce que… Il s'était sentit indispensable et désiré et cela lui avait fait chaud au coeur.

- À ta façon, je sais que tu m'aimes, renchérit Harry. Tu sais… Je…

Harry se retourna soudainement dans les bras de Severus et s'accrocha à lui.

- Sev… Sev, j'ai peur du noir.

Des larmes commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux et Severus l'apaisa en lui disant d'un ton ferme :

- Il ne fait pas noir, Harry. Regarde, la lune est juste là.

Du doigt, il pointa la pleine lune par la fenêtre.

- Tu vois, renchérit-il, il y a de la lumière.

- Trop noir, trop noir, gémit Harry en se blottissant dans le creux de l'épaule de Severus. Trop noir, trop noir.

HP

- C'est délicieux! Déclara Harry, la fourchette à la main. Et le dessert, encore mieux!

Severus acquiesça d'un air patient, félicitant mentalement le gamin d'utiliser toujours des phrases de plus en plus complexes. Non seulement Harry était parvenu à maîtriser les mots de deux syllabes, mais il pouvait maintenant produire des phrases de quatre mots et plus. Oh Merlin, des allusions perverses allaient probablement se faire entendre. Néanmoins, Severus était fier de Harry et parvient même à faire un sourire quelque peu tordu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais pour dessert? Demanda-t-il.

- UNE GLACE!!!

Severus poussa un soupir. Peut-être Harry n'avait-il pas grandit autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Réponse typique d'un enfant; une glace. Le sale gamin ne connaissait-il pas les mérites d'un bon brandy? Ah, pas encore probablement…

HP

- Je ne veux pas me rappeler, murmura Harry.

Il se balançait d'avant en arrière comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il oscillait entre la mentalité d'un enfant et le chagrin d'un jeune homme mature.

- Ça fait trop mal, Severus, pleura-t-il en se blottissant contre le torse de Severus. C'est trop dur. Mais je…

- Chuuut, Harry, répondit l'homme en entourant le garçon de ses bras. N'y pense pas, n'essaye pas de te souvenir. Reste comme tu es.

- Et si j'oubliais tout? Murmura Harry. Je ne veux pas tout oublier. Juste certaines choses… La plupart…

Severus pressa ses lèvres contre le front de Harry. Il ne voulait pas non plus que Harry oublie tout, mais si c'était la seule façon pour que Harry puisse guérir et laisser son passé derrière lui, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

HP

Albus n'était qu'un enfoiré. Un parfait et sacré emmerdeur. C'était malheureux que le vieux fou soit leur Gardien du Secret, car autrement Severus n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à l'envoyer promener. Mais garder Albus satisfait était nécessaire, comme il était nécessaire de garder Harry caché. Ce-dernier s'améliorait peu à peu, mais il n'allait pas mieux pour autant. Pas encore. Mais Severus gardait espoir.

- Ron et Hermione aimeraient bien voir Harry, dit Albus.

- Non, répondit Severus d'une voix sèche. C'est hors de question.

Comment diable Weasley et Granger avaient-ils découvert que Albus savait où était caché Harry?

_Soyez maudit, Albus!_

- Ils sont inquiets, Severus, répliqua Albus. Ce sont _ses_ amis.

- Non, répéta sévèrement Severus. Non, Albus. Non.

Albus poussa un soupir.

- Un jour, il faudra, Severus. Un jour…

HP

Progressivement, Harry retrouvait une lucidité étonnante. Severus ne savait pas s'il aimait ou non ces moments. Il lui était douloureux d'avoir Harry, son Harry, devant lui seulement pour lui être arraché quelques minutes plus tard. Peut-être serait-il mieux que Harry reste un enfant? Après tout, il était heureux lorsqu'il était un enfant. Il était même plus heureux que Severus ne l'avait jamais vu, et cela le rendait presque heureux lui aussi. Non, Severus n'était certainement pas malheureux.

HP

- Je ne vais pas mieux, dit Harry un jour.

Severus sentit son cœur faire un bond et son sang se glaça.

- Que veux-tu dire?

Severus pouvait très bien voir la tragédie se refléter sur le visage de Harry. Ses yeux verts, éclatants lorsqu'il était un enfant, étaient maintenant ternes comme s'ils portaient le poids de ce qu'il avait subi. Si Severus pouvait effacer cette souffrance, le ferait-il? Il l'ignorait.

- Te souviens-tu quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me rappeler?

Severus acquiesça lentement. Il ne voulait pas que Harry oublie tout.

- …et que j'avais peur de tout oublier?

Severus attira Harry vers lui, pressant le corps mince du jeune homme contre le sien dans une ferme étreinte.

- Harry…

- C'est trop dur, murmura Harry, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues pâles. Je ne peux pas supporter ça. Je dois tout oublier, même si je dois t'oublier, toi. Je dois tout oublier, Severus. Il le faut. Absolument. Je ne peux pas vivre avec ces souvenirs. C'est trop dur. C'est trop dur…

- Chuuuut, chuchota Severus. Chuuuut, Harry…

- Je suis désolé, Severus. Je suis désolé…

Severus était désolé lui aussi.

HP

« Gamin », pensa Severus, « sale gamin ».

Harry s'amusait, ou plutôt, il se roulait dans la boue. Les nuages avaient décidés de déverser leur pluie et de détremper le sol. Et pour quelque obscure raison, Harry avait décidé qu'il serait amusant de jouer dans le pur désastre qu'était devenue la cour. Severus le surveillait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Surveiller Harry était devenu son boulot.

- Sev! Cria Harry en lui faisant des signes. Viens jouer avec moi! Sev, viens jouer avec moi!

Severus se renfrogna, mais il rejoignit l'enfant quand celui-ci lui fit des signes de la main.

HP

- Je ne veux pas rester un enfant, murmura Harry.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te rappeler?

- Je ne veux pas.

- Alors?

- Quand je suis un enfant, j'oublie, mais je n'oublie pas tout.

- Oui, mais…

- Je veux tout oublier. _Tout_.

-Et ensuite?

- Recommencer à zero.

HP

C'était un miracle: Albus était abasourdi. Il n'était pas bouche-bée comme une carpe, mais il n'en était pas loin. Severus retint un sourire de satisfaction de franchir ses lèvres. Après tout, il était un professionnel. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se moquer intérieurement.

- Vous réalisez ce que cela signifie? Demanda Albus. Vous pourriez être obligé de prendre soin de lui pour le reste de votre vie si j'exécute _ce_ sort.

- Je sais, répondit Severus. C'est pourquoi je vous le propose. Vous êtes le seul que je connais qui puisse faire cela adéquatement et sans danger pour lui.

- Severus…

Severus leva la main pour faire taire le vieil homme.

- Je sais, Albus, mais c'est le _seul_ moyen.

- C'est ce que Harry souhaite, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, acquiesça Severus.

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

HP

Severus se sentait mal à l'aise pour plusieurs raisons, mais il était heureux de tenir son Harry dans ses bras, heureux de le tenir et de ne pas craindre ce que demain leur réservait. Mais tout compte fait, il était effrayé. Il devra tout recommencer à zéro. Cela sera-t-il difficile? Ou plus facile?

Il l'ignorait et cette ignorance était ce qui rendait inconfortable l'attente du lendemain.

HP

- Embrasse-moi.

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

- Es-tu sûr?

Le sourire de Harry n'était que pur beauté.

- Je suis sûr.

Severus baissa la tête et Harry leva la sienne, et alors, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et se complétèrent parfaitement.

HP

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry plus tard cette nuit-là.

- Je sais, répondit-il.

Severus savait très bien qu'il l'était. Il pouvait voir dans les prunelles tristes du garçon, une tristesse qu'il aurait voulu effacer. Il ne voulait plus voir Harry souffrir. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de voir Harry heureux, complètement heureux. Peu importait les moyens pour y parvenir. Et si cela consistait à tout oublier, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, comme l'avait dit Albus.

Il ouvrit ses bras et Harry vint se blottir contre lui comme toutes les nuits avant celle-ci. Il se sentait si bien de tenir le garçon dans ses bras, d'être avec lui. Il laissa ses doigts fins glisser le long de son dos d'un geste doux, car il se rappelait la violence avec laquelle on l'avait abusé. Même Severus avait été violent envers Harry. Il l'avait fallu. Pour le sauver.

- Tu sais que je t'aime? Murmura Harry, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de Severus.

Severus savait que c'était un geste de confiance et cela lui fit du bien de savoir que Harry avait toujours confiance en lui, même après tout ce par quoi il était passé. En un sens, il était inévitable que Harry doive avoir confiance en Severus, ne serait-ce que pour garder le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait et dont il ne devait garder qu'une partie uniquement afin de ne rappeler que du bon ou du mauvais, mais pas les deux ensemble.

- Je sais, répondit-il.

Severus déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et de sa langue goûta brièvement la peau du garçon. Harry était son ambroisie. Il portait la saveur de la vie, il rappelait à Severus que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, même si l'existence était douloureuse. Et Harry était toujours vivant même s'il devait recommencer à zéro.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Demanda Harry.

Ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux verts reflétaient tant d'innocence que pendant un instant Severus crut que l'enfant en lui était revenu et qu'il avait perdu son Harry.

- Severus, murmura-t-il, m'aimes-tu?

C'était son Harry.

- As-tu vraiment besoin de le demander? Répondit Severus.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre. Il serra Harry plus fort contre lui comme pour le protéger.

- Si tu doutes à ce point, alors je ferai en sorte de faire disparaître tes fausses illusions.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry.

- Je t'aimerais encore, je le promets.

C'était une chose difficile à promettre de continuer à aimer quelqu'un. Mais Severus voulait le croire, il avait besoin de le croire, alors il acquiesça et sourit d'un air crispé. La décision qu'ils avaient prise n'allait pas être facile, mais c'était la seule façon que Harry avait trouvé pour continuer à vivre et Severus devait faire en sorte qu'il continue. L'autre alternative était inacceptable. Peut-être allait-il perdre son Harry, mais au moins il ne sera pas totalement perdu. Ce ne serait qu'un nouveau début.

- Harry?

- Oui?

- Un jour, tu viendras à m'aimer comme je t'aime.

Harry l'embrassa pour la première fois.

- Je te le promets.

HP

Le lendemain arriva comme les lendemains arrivaient toujours. Il vint tout juste après le jour qui le précédait. Severus était auprès de Harry qui avait lutté pour rester lucide toute la nuit jusqu'à l'aube. C'était bien de le tenir contre lui une dernière fois avant de le perdre pour toujours, de l'embrasser une fois de plus. C'était bien de simplement être en sa présence une dernière fois avant que les choses ne changent.

- Je suis prêt, annonça Harry.

Lorsque Severus leva les yeux, Albus se tenait près d'eux. Le vieil homme avait-il été présent pendant tout ce temps?

- S'il vous plaît, Severus, reculez-vous, ordonna Albus, sa baguette pointée sur Harry.

Severus s'écarta à contrecœur et se rangea aux côtés d'Albus. Harry hocha la tête et Albus traça un grand arc de sa baguette, un mouvement que requéraient uniquement les plus puissants sortilèges.

_- Erasiere vita!_

**FINIS**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Je sais, je suppose que les gens demanderont s'il y aura une suite, mais avant que vous ne le fassiez, assoyez-vous et appréciez la beauté « discrète et silencieuse » (pour la majeure partie) de l'amour que ressent Severus. Malgré le fait que Severus pense que Harry n'est qu'un gamin insupportable, il prend soin de lui et est gentil avec lui. Harry tente également de faire de son mieux pour ne pas être si enfantin, mais il sait aussi que lorsqu'il est triste, Severus est triste également. Alors que peut-il faire d'autre qu'oublier et recommencer sa vie à zéro? Une suite serait sans doute une bonne idée afin d'expliquer pourquoi Harry est si brisé. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?

P.S. La grossièreté qu'entendait Severus était « bien nu ». (En version originale, « bienvenue » étant « welcome », le jeu de mot donnait donc « We'll come ». Imaginez-le dans un contexte vulgaire.)

P.S. _Erasiere vita_ signifie « efface la vie ». C'est un peu comme la forme extrême du sortilège _oubliette_.

Dernière note : Il y a bien une suite (seulement en anglais jusqu'à présent), _Terminus Genesis _qui est postée et terminée.


End file.
